Puppets of Golden Eyes
by Darkness' Fallen Angel
Summary: She wanted her revenge. The half bloods had destroyed her father, now she would finish his work. Getting into camp half blood was easy, now the puppet show would begin, starring Nico Di Angelo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is the first story I'm posting here, but it's not the first story I've written. Nico's character here is dark. He is someone who keeps to himself, and is quiet but hostile. I sincerely hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Reviews, favorites and alerts will all be greatly appreciated.**

**I don't think I'll be able to update much, 'cause my laptop is having a few problems. But I will try to get the chapters online as soon as they are done.  
**

**Disclaimer : As far I know I'm a female. Unless my mom and dad have been keeping something from me…..**

* * *

**Chapter One**

It was a cold evening in central park, and rain poured down from the sky like never before. Thunder boomed, and mist was gathering around like a horror movie. And it annoyed Nico to no end.

Where he came from, it never rained. There was never the smell after it. Never the cool breeze that came when it died down. Never the thrill of hearing a sudden flash of lightning. He loved it. And he hated it _there_.

Camp Half Blood. His supposed home. It was a dreadful place for him. A place full of people who were laughing, going out with friends and family.

But he had none. No family, no friends.

Percy didn't really count, He wasn't an actual friend. No, Percy could never be a friend. Too much tension between them from the past. He was more like an older brother. Caring, but not someone you could really go to.

So he sat on the bench, letting the rain drench his dark hair and soak through his jacket. His pale skin was paler than usual, and he shivered slightly as the wind brushed against his wet skin.

He clutched his jacket closer to him, but it didn't do any good as his jacket was as wet as him. He clenched his jaw stubbornly. He would not go back. _He would NOT go-_

Another gust of wind passed by. "Alright alright." He murmured. The gods were against him today. He shadow traveled back to the camp, ending up in front of Percy's cabin. Maybe he was looking for him. If he was, then Nico was in for big trouble. Percy never liked it when he shadow traveled out. Personally, he didn't like shadow traveling either. It took too much out of him.

He started going to his own cabin, desperate for a change of clothes. His current ones clung to him, and if no one had noticed he wasn't at camp for the past hour, then this would give him away.

"NICO!" Scratch no one knowing he went out. Percy was here. Nico knew Percy felt responsible for him, and he appreciated it, but he didn't like it. Not one bit. And he certainly didn't like the way he acted when he went out on his own. "Where were you? And- Oh lords you are going to freeze! What were you thinking? Have you been sitting in the rain for the past hour?" Nico nodded at Percy's worried and angry face and his face got angrier.

"You idiot! I swear, no monsters need to come after you. You're doing fine destroying yourself." Nico shrugged, and Percy led him to his cabin, pushing him in. "Don't do this again. Please." He shut the door. He didn't want to hear Percy plead with him again. He was after all, going to do it again. He couldn't help it. A small part of him registered that maybe, just maybe, he didn't really care what he did because he didn't really care if he died.

He shook his head. His father would have his head if he knew the thought just crossed his mind. Sighing, he took off his clothes, taking a hot shower.

When Nico woke up the next morning, something felt different. Out of place. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt like there was something he was supposed to be doing. He hated it when he felt something and didn't know what the emotion was. It left him feeling helpless, like he couldn't do anything about it. He preferred fighting. He always knew what to do then. Even if he was tied up, or incapable, or he couldn't do it, at least he knew_ what _to do.

He shook his head. No point thinking about things he couldn't control. He got up, getting ready. He didn't really bother brushing his hair, or looking at what he was putting on, so as a result, he ended up with a military outfit and hair that stuck out from every angle that could look bad.

Just his luck.

He knew it was time for breakfast, since he had made a Hephaestus kid make him a magical alarm that woke him up at breakfast without the sound, so he walked to the mess hall. The weather was annoyingly good, and the walk very boring. He mentally groaned as he remembered that his first lesson of the day was Latin with an Athena kid. Everyone from the Athena cabin besides Annabeth hated him. Hades, everyone at camp besides her and Percy somewhat hated him.

He sat down at the Hades table, looking around. As far as he could tell, there were no new campers. He shrugged, filling his plate and getting up to sacrifice food to the Gods. He sent a silent prayer to his father, and went back to his table, eating his breakfast in silence. When he was done, he went to the Athena cabin to get Jack, the one who was supposed to be teaching him Latin.

Percy caught up with him on the way there; there was someone with him that he didn't recognize, so he thought she must have been a new camper. "Nico, you don't need to attend to your classes today." He snapped his eyes away from the girl's azure colored eyes to Percy's sea green ones. "Why?" It wasn't that he wasn't glad, but he was curious.

"You will be showing Elena around. She's new, and I thought it would be good for you to show her around." Nico raised an eyebrow, and translated his words to -I'm trying to make you mingle. And also, I thought you should spend some time with girls. You are seventeen after all.-

"Fine." He saw no point in arguing as Percy would have won. Percy nodded, satisfied and left the two of them to study each other. Elena was strangely beautiful, with short sandy hair, and azure eyes that complimented her tanned skin, but looked somewhat out of place on her. The color of them was very bright, like something you would find on a painting. She wore a blue summer dress, and purple flats. She had the beauty and innocence of a child.

"So…. Where to first?" He was caught a bit off guard by her voice. It was melodic and hypnotizing, like a siren's, but also child like.

_Snap out of it you idiot! She's just a girl!_

He shook his head. "Let's start with the archery range." Elena shrugged. "Why?" She asked curiously. "Because I feel like it." He growled and she looked taken aback at his hostile tone and the slightest bit hurt. "OK." She said in a shocked voice and hung her head, walking beside him in silence. He didn't feel like guilty, and he was happy that she hadn't changed that.

For the next hour, Nico was bored to Tartarus. He would prefer studying. He could tell Elena wasn't really interested either. She kept stealing glances at him, but he didn't really care. When it was finally done, Nico was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but he didn't as he noticed Percy coming over with another girl. This one was beautiful too, but in a different way. She had long, wavy dark brown hair that blazed golden in the sun, and sharp brown eyes with pale skin. She looked fierce, and she was wearing jeans, a black long sleeved blouse and sneakers.

Her eyes looked everywhere, calculating everything. She could have been an Athena kid. She wore black eyeliner, but no other makeup.

_Gods of Olympus she is beautiful._

He thought in awe. Elena looked beautiful to him, but her…. She could have been Aphrodite. "Nico?" Percy asked. He snapped back, trying to stop himself from slapping his forehead for being so idiotic. "This is Angel. She's new here too. I would have told you to take her with Elena but they um…"

"The goody two shoes and I don't get along." Angel answered, looking at him with an unreadable expression. Unlike Elena's voice, her voice was one of a grown up. It was also beautiful.

"Um….." He opened and closed his mouth a few times. "Are you ok?" Percy asked him, worried as Angel rolled her eyes at his stupidity. _Nice one Nico. Real smooth._

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm good." He said quickly. "You will show her around right?" Percy asked him, raising his eyebrows. "Sure." He shrugged as his gaze went back to Angel. _She's hot too._

He tried to keep his eyes from traveling up and down, but tore his gaze away instead because he found it almost impossible. "Shall we get going? I wanna start with the archery range. I love archery." She said. He couldn't pinpoint her tone, and it shocked him. He could always tell people's tones.

"Alright. This way." His calm tone surprised him. It also calmed him. _You were just shocked. Pull yourself together now. She is nothing._

He took a deep breath, calming himself. "Something wrong?" She asked him, looking around the archery range. Angel didn't miss a thing. "No. Should there be something wrong?" He asked her, lifting an eyebrow. "I wouldn't know. I just got here. Who's your parent? The godly one. When I asked Percy, he smirked and said his mother was Sally Jackson." She said without much emotion, although a small smile was on her face.

"Hades. Big bad scary King of the underworld." She smirked at his choice of words, and lifted an elegant eyebrow, dropping it after a second. "King? Does that make you the prince?" She joked. He looked at her seriously, not amused. "I'm not gonna bow down."

"You should. I'm not a prince. I'm the ghost King."

"That supposed to empress me Mr. bad boy?" She said, amused. From what, he didn't know. It took him a second to realize that their talk could easily be mistook for flirting and when he did, a scowl came on his features. "Let's go to the lake." He toured Angel around the camp, but this time he was not bored. She would ask questions, make comments, annoy and amuse him. When the tour was done, he realized he didn't really want it to be over, so he offered to help her find a weapon.

"I sent Elena to a kid from the Apollo cabin but-"

"But she was boring as Tartarus and I'm not." Angel said, playing with her hair and the rubbing the back of her neck slightly as she continued, "I already have weapons. Two daggers, five knifes, a sword and a bow and arrows. Thanks but I'm good." Nico tried to hide his disappointment, and he raised his eyebrows at her weapons.

"All of that?" She shrugged. "Which one is your favorite?" Angel contemplated the question for a while before answering. "Arrows and knifes. Especially knifes. They can be used both long range,(by throwing them) and up close and personal. But there's just something about the piercing, accurate aim of a bow that you just can't replace. I love it." She got a gleam in her eyes, and for once Nico could read something in them. Passion.

Angel cleared her throat. "Well, I can't say it was nice to meet you exactly but I had fun. Bye." She turned to leave. "Oh and if you wanted a date, you could have just asked." And she left, leaving Nico with narrow eyes and a glare. He wished she would just go back to where she came from. And where did she have weapons from? She had never been at camp.

And did she know who her godly parent was? There had been reports of children getting claimed before they arrived at camp, or getting a sign from their parent. It wasn't anything new.

He decided to talk to Percy, see who found her and what everyone knew about her. As he walked to the climbing wall(Percy would be teaching or helping some of the new kids), Nico was unaware of a pair of strange golden eyes that followed him.

* * *

**How was it? Please let me know. I love to know what people think of my story. Especially if it's constructive criticism. I really like knowing things that are wrong with my story, so I can fix them.**

**Review? Pretty please with a Nico on top?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally, I can update. Enjoy.  
**

**Disclaimer : Again, I am a female. Even if I am a tomboy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter two****  
**

"So she already knows who her godly parent is?" Nico asked Percy, leaning forward and placing his chin on one of his hands. "Yes. But she won't tell any of us. Chiron knows, but he won't say anything either. The weapons were given to her by her godly parent too. Apparently he or she claimed Angel personally. That's a first." Nico nodded at Percy.

"So do we have any idea who her parent may be?" He was curious. Really curious. Who could it be that Chiron wouldn't say a word? "My first thought was Apollo but there's no reason to keep that a secret. I have no idea. And since, apparently, she has inherited nothing from her godly parent in the looks department, we can't base anything on that." Nico frowned while Percy sighed.

"So why are you so interested in her anyway?" Nico almost groaned. He knew where this was headed. Percy would start annoying him about her, assuming he had feelings for her. He frowned. He did not like feelings. They made him weak. And he certainly did not obtain feelings for Angel.

"She seemed…. I don't know. She is just weird. Weirder than what I'm used to. And now all this about her godly parent….. There is something wrong with that girl." Percy threw up an eye brow. "I'll drink to that." He murmured, getting up from his seat and leaving Nico to wonder about Angel's past. "HEY!" Nico yelled suddenly, causing Percy to turn around. "Where did you find her? Wait, did you even find her?"

"I didn't. She came on her own." Nico frowned at Percy retreating back. He hadn't met anyone who came here on they're own. Had her parent told her to? He shook his head. There were too many things to figure out about this girl, and he couldn't just guess. The best thing to do, would be to let it go.

"My lord!" Or….

"What is it?" He turned to Angel. She was wearing armor. "I was wondering if you're up for a sparring session." She said brightly and Nico frowned. Her behavior was different than yesterday, and her tone changed the way she looked. The first time she seemed like a witty, sarcastic girl, now she seemed like an easy going, fun one, who was still sarcastic.

_What in father's name?…_

"Hey! I don't have all day! You coming or what?" She asked again, and he made a spilt second decision. "Sure."

_Great one Nico. Always follow the one that's bound to get you into trouble. It's not like there is such a thing as __**common sense.**_

Nico ignored his internal voices, though he knew they were right. He was seeking trouble by hanging with her. His instinct told him to stay away from her, but the urge to know who her godly parent was (also known as plain curiosity), was too great to ignore.

He was bewildered by her. She was mysterious, and different. And she wasn't easy to figure out. He was used to reading people like he read books. Fast and easy. He wasn't used to reading slow and not understanding the little bits he gathered. She set him off, and he didn't trust her.

"So why'd you ask me?" He said, as they arrived at the edge of the forest. "You were the only one I knew. Percy was busy, and miss goody two shoes doesn't count as a person for me." She said matter - of - factly. "Why are we sparring here?" He said, becoming aware of the fact that no one else was around.

"Because I got a feeling everyone is gonna be watching me the first time I fight around them and I want to make sure I don't screw up." She said with a shy look, biting her lip.

_The hell? Now she's shy?_

"Ok, what is with that?" He finally burst out. "What's what?" Angel asked, confused. "You seem like one person one second and another one the next. What is with that?" Angel's face turned to one of realization, and she laughed. Well, more like she chortled. It was not an attractive sound.

"I'm sort of a multiple personality person. It depends on the way you're acting and the way I'm feeling. Right now, I'm feeling happy, and a bit childish to be honest." She said with a childish smile, widening her eyes. Then she smiled for real. "Are we gonna spar or what?" She said. Nico did not like the gleam in her eyes.

For the next hour, it was all the same. Dodge, duck, slash, stab…. They didn't really put any effort into it at the first thirty minutes, but then the real fight started. They attacked each other maliciously, only succeeding in giving each other minor cuts. Finally, Nico grabbed her hand as she went to slash, then swiped her leg. Unfortunately, she brought him down with her, and Nico landed on her, his sword in her face.

"You're getting careless." He said, allowing a grin to form on his face from beating her. "I could say the same." She retorted, and he felt something jab his stomach. Looking down, he saw a crystal knife at his stomach. He realized suddenly that her sword was crystal too, but he had been too busy fighting to think about it.

"Still, I won. If this were a real fight, your enemy would kill you the second he got a chance, you wouldn't have time to draw a knife." She pursed her lips slightly as they got up, not denying the fact that he had won. "Guess you're just more experienced." She said a bit dryly and left quickly, not giving Nico any time to grill her about the crystal weapons. Were they affective against monsters? And what was really wrong with her? There is no such thing as one's personality depending on their mood. You have a personality, that's it. Emotions make you grumpy, sad, angry, happy, but they do not change your personality.

He thought about her as he walked to his cabin for a change of clothes before dinner. He knew nothing about her. He didn't know her personality, her godly parent, where she was from(he could tell she wasn't American, he just couldn't tell where she was from)…. He knew nothing. And it frustrated him. He hated being frustrated.

Something told him that he wasn't going to be able to get anything from her, so this time, he really decided to give up. This was way too crazy for his liking. He didn't like chasing stuff that made no sense. Which was why he didn't like her. The more Nico thought about it, the more he realized how much he disliked her.

_She_ was everything he didn't like. _She_ didn't make sense. The best thing for his nerves, would be to stay the Zeus away from her. The last thing he needed was an annoying girl tiring him out. He had already established that the only reason she had affected him at all was because he was off that day. And maybe, just _maybe,_ because she was unreasonably beautiful and attractive.

Making his choice, he sprawled out across his bed, falling to sleep instantly.

* * *

The next time he saw her, his resolve nearly fell apart. Why? Because he conveniently had to get to the lake when she was just in her underwear, jumping into the water. It was two weeks since he had gone unto avoiding her, and it had worked quite well for him. He turned around to leave, but she called him. "Care to join me?" She yelled, loud enough for him to hear. He paused, turning around to her and answering, "No." He could almost picture her shrugging. It had taken all of his self control not to say yes. As much as he hated to admit it, her looks did get to him.

He abandoned the lake, deciding instead to go to the forest for practice. It was where he summoned the dead, and it was where he trained with them. He stopped by cabin for a change of clothes, and then headed to the forest. He made his way through the familiar woods, surprisingly not encountering anything. He reached the clearing he usually practiced in, and concentrated.

The warriors he summoned where there in a second, attacking him before he even had the chance to draw his sword. He was already a bit tired from summoning them, and he lasted about an hour before he called them off, going back to his cabin as fast as he could. He didn't even change, just fell into his bed. And as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

He had a nightmare beyond imagination. There was a child. A baby girl with golden hair. She was on a surgery table, with doctors all around her. Nico couldn't move, he had a feeling what was going to happen, and he didn't want to see it. He could literally see red, as if every light and the air were in that color. The little girl was looking around frantically, as if she knew what was about to happen too.

And then they did it. There were no words to describe what Nico felt when he saw it. They were the real monsters, not the ones he fought. He yelled at the top of his lungs, as if he was the one in pain as they ripped open the beautiful baby, her cries, screams, and blood decorating the entire room. When they were finished, the baby's skull was open. So was her stomach. She was still alive, how, Nico didn't know. She was gasping. She opened her eyes, and Nico could move again, because he jumped back ten feet.

They were golden.

He opened his eyes slowly, and it terrified him to realized that his vision was changing between red and normal. He sat up, rubbing his head and that's when the girl appeared in front of him. She looked older, her hair was now dark brown but her eyes the same. She pounced on him and he yelled, just as she disappeared before his eyes.

_It was just a dream. It was just a freaky, sick, twisted dream._

He tried to calm down. His head was spinning, he was terrified for the first time in years, and his heart was thumping so loud in his chest he could hear it. A knock came form his door. "Nico? Percy told me to get you. Chiron wants to see you." It was Elena. He had never been happy to see her, but this time, he welcomed her with open arms. "Alright. I'll be out in a sec."

He took a deep breath. It was a dream. Nothing Important. So why did it feel like he should have paid more attention. He felt like there was something very important he was missing out on, and it was eating him up. He took a quick shower, and then went to the big house. Chiron was there with Elena, obviously awaiting him. "What is it?" He said, stifling a yawn. Chiron frowned. "Wait a little more young man…."

He didn't need to ask for what, because she came in. "You wanted to see me?" She looked taken aback at the fact that he and Elena were there. "I wanted to see all three of you. Angel, your parent has issued a quest for the three of you." Angel's eyebrows rose higher, and Nico wanted to complain. "There have been half bloods going missing and your parent wants you three to find out what is happening to them." Angel sighed, but then to Nico's surprise she said, "When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow. You need to get your prophecy first young lady." She nodded, and Chiron told her where Rachel was. She was gone in a second, and Nico rounded on Chiron. "Who is her parent? Who is _she_? Why are we going on this quest?" He gestured to himself and Elena at this. "Because it was requested." Chiron said simply. Nico growled slightly, but Elena talked for the first time since she had entered the room.

"I think it's good. I want to go. There are demigods going missing. Don't you care?" She sounded like her age. Her words had made something spark in the air. "I suppose."

* * *

**Hello again. Laptop problem is solved. Hopefully I will be updating more frequently. A thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, faved, and alerted. I am very grateful. They made my day!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

**Disclaimer : Thou shall not assume that I am a male. I am a female and proud of it.**

* * *

By the time Angel came back, Nico was a step away from biting his nails. Elena was talking with Chiron, surprising Nico with her calmness about her first quest. He expected her to be nervous, but she was calmly accepting everything and was quickly becoming their quest wikipedia. She would ask questions that would have never in a million years ever occurred to Nico's mind. He was starting to think she was a child of Athena.

"So?" Nico asked. He was sitting on the ground, his head on his propped up elbows. "I….. I gotta talk to Chiron. Alone." Nico almost frowned. He had seen different parts of her facade, shy, talkative, confident, snarky…. But he had never seen her look unsure. She looked unsure. It took Nico a minute to realize that she was letting actual emotions show, and not pretending.

"Now!" She somewhat yelled. Elena jumped, and she and Nico scrambled to leave. The fury in her voice was a bit familiar, but as Nico sat outside the big house, he could not remember where he had heard it before. He didn't mask his surprise when Elena talked to him. "You don't like her." It wasn't a question. "No, I don't." _Just as I don't like you._ He added in his mind.

"Why not? I would imagine she's just your type." She said, curious. "And what would you know about my type?" He said, a bit annoyed. "Just wondering." Nico had tried to read a hidden intent behind the question but all he saw was just curiosity. "I don't know. Maybe she's too much like me?" He realized it as he said it. Elena had a right to be curious. Angel would have been 'just his type', if not for the fact that they were too much alike.

Angel popped up behind them, scaring Elena and making her jump a little. "Hey, you can come back in." She looked grim, and was biting her lip. Nico let a wry smile some on his lips from seeing her, the real her. It was a bit satisfactory. Reminded him, again, that he was the best actor. He would never let anything out that mad him in the least bit weak. Or soft. "What was the prophecy?" Elena asked her and Angel frowned at her. Nico had somewhat forgotten why they had gotten kicked out of the house in the first place. He mentally slapped himself for forgetting such a thing.

Angel took a deep breath, looking at Chiron for confirmation. Chiron nodded, and Nico noted that there was a conversation somewhere in the small exchange.

"_In a place where no one's free of hate_

_And nothing is ran by the hands of fate_

_The three shall find the lost ones there _

_And find answers in the bear_

_Seek guidance from the supposed wise_

_And make a monsters demise_

_The two of passion, they shall err*"_

Angel cleared her throat. "That's it." Elena seemed to believe her but Nico raised an eyebrow. Prophecies rhymed. She was hiding the last line. His eyes narrowed a bit. "So obviously we have to start at the place where no one is free of hate and nothing is ran by the hands of fate. The prophecy says we'll find answers there but the problem is, where is this place?" Elena said in an all knowing voice.

_Definitely a daughter of Athena._

Nico thought distastefully. "I know where it is." Angel said finally, after a few minutes of silence. "It's somewhere in Europe. There's a town there named Shilai. It's…. not exactly part of the country. Only people who know what they're looking for know how to find it." Her eyes glazed over, before she shook her head slightly. "And you're certain this is where the prophecy talks of?" Nico asked her. He was entitled to his doubts. The prophecy had said almost nothing. How could she speculate from _that?"_

"Positive. No immortal presences are allowed there." Nico and Elena raised they're eyebrows. "Like they could stop the gods if they wanted to go there. Or the fates." Elena said in an incredulous tone, Nico right there with her. Angel shook her head, exasperated. With who or what, Nico wasn't sure. "No it's…. I don't know how to explain it. It's like the place has a mind of it's own. _It_ doesn't allow immortal beings. They can't even send you a dream or a sign or anything there."

Something crossed Nico's mind. "Wait, isn't Alaska practically the same?" He said. He wanted to slap himself for not remembering that earlier. It was after all, the land beyond the Gods. Angel bit her lip, her head turning to side. "Not exactly. See, Alaska is a land beyond the Gods. But that's just it. Just the Gods. The prophecy says where nothing is ran by the hands of _fate._ Fates can still influence lives in Alaska. But in Shilai…. A demigod can have a normal life there. No fates, no Gods, no monsters… nothing."

Nico absorbed this new information, and Elena kept opening her mouth and then closing it. Nico guessed she wanted to ask questions, but didn't know which one to ask first. Well, whatever she was doing, he thought she looked like a fish. "So why haven't any of the demigods heard of it? Why aren't we sent there?" Nico voiced they're thoughts. Angel gave a bittersweet smile. "Two reasons : first, the Gods need us. They can't interfere with lives, but we can."

"You mean they need us to do their dirty work." Elena said in a disgusted tone. Nico was surprised to find himself agreeing with her again. How many times was that in an hour? Angel sighed. "Whatever you want to call it. And the most important reason : I told you immortals aren't allowed there right? Well, we are half immortal, half divine. So we can go in, but not for long."

"How long?" Nico asked her. They needed time. It wasn't like they were going to find the demigods as soon as they walked in. "A week. Tops. But we needn't worry about ourselves. If you stay there for too long, the land takes you out." She made a killing gesture. "How long have they been missing?" Elena asked with round eyes, her voice shaking. "Two days. That leaves you five. Which means there shall be a change of plans. Pack now, you are leaving." Chiron said gravely, and the three of them left for their cabins. Nico knew that Angel and Elena shared a cabin because Angel wouldn't say who her parent was and Elena, oddly enough, hadn't been claimed. He packed light, a black backpack filled with a few change of clothes, drachmae, a toothbrush and ambrosia and nectar.

They met at the hill, and he was surprised to find that the girl's had packed light too. Well, they weren't exactly going camping. "Ready?" He regretted the question as soon as he spoke it. "No. Do we have a choice?" Angel said her eyes worried and concerned. Nico wondered a bit if that was a real emotion. None of them knew each other well enough to be worried for each other, but he guessed that wasn't enough to want each other dead. The emotion was real.

"No, we don't. We don't have a plan either. What are we doing?" Elena asked as she adjusted her red backpack, shaking her head and letting out a breath. Angel gave a sigh, shaking her head slightly and looking up. "We get to Europe and improvise from there." Angel's eyes hardened as she looked at the ground, and Nico thought of the time Percy and Hazel had almost said the same thing about Alaska. He only hoped they would come back as successful. They finally got into the car that was waiting for them, and took off.

Nico sat at the front, next to Ned(The Hermes kid who was taking to the airport), and tried to swallow his nausea at having to travel through air, he only hoped this quest was important enough that Zeus would spare his life. The ride was silent. No one even tried to make conversation. Elena stared blankly ahead, and Angel was listening to music and looking out the window, occasionally biting the inside of her cheek.

They finally got to the airport. Percy had used the mist to book them a ticket last minute, so they were all set. Nico checked his watch. 9:30 PM. He resisted the strong urge to rub his eyes. They had a few minutes 'till they're flight took off. He could hear a voice telling them to go to gate 227. The three of them ran to their flight. Only a few seconds after they got on a flight attendant told the passengers to fasten their seat-belts, making them let out a breath out how close they had been.

Every little movement made Nico want to jump out of his skin, but neither Elena nor Angel laughed. Looking to the girls on either sides of him he saw that they were almost in the same situation. Elena seemed to be the worst. She had paled and jumped a little at everything. She was beginning to sweat too. Angel on the other hand was gritting her teeth, and gripping the arm of her chair.

_This is going to be one heck of a ride._

* * *

"We have only two rooms available." The woman said in Italian. Nico was getting frustrated, and so were the girls. This was the third hotel who didn't have enough rooms. They had arrived at Italy in the middle of night, so they had no choice but to get a place to sleep. "Tell her we'll take it." Elena said to him. She and Angel were almost leaning on each other. They looked about two seconds from dropping. Not one of them had found the ride enjoyable. It had made them all tired.

Nico turned back to the woman and spoke to her about the rooms. They finally took the rooms and dragged their tired bodies to the two rooms. Just before entering they turned to each other. "Who's sharing with who?" Angel said. She seemed to be the most awake one. "I'm not sharing with anyone. You two grab a room. Don't think I haven't noticed you want to. You've been eying each other this entire time." Elena said and before either one of them could object she took a keycard from Nico's hand and went into a room, slamming the door behind her.

Angel let out a breath. "No point weeping for the lost. Shall we?" She gestured towards the door tiredly and stepped aside while Nico opened it with the other keycard.

The room was alright. The décor wasn't much to talk about but it had a couch and a double bed, meaning they would get to sleep peacefully. "I'll take the couch." Angel said as she pushed past him, refusing to meet his eyes. He wondered about it for a minute before he remembered what Elena had said about them wanting a room. He sent a mental curse towards Elena for that. Now Angel would become awkward.

Turned out, he didn't have time to see if she would, as she threw her bag across the floor and collapsed on the couch, closing her eyes. Nico raised an eyebrow before closing the door, moving to put his bag down and praying to the Gods that he would be able get through the night without doing anything stupid. Like say, Kissing her. Or worse, sleeping with her. He knew she was a temptation, and a bad one at that, and he had managed to keep his distance for as long as he knew her. But here they were now, in the same room, and alone. He only hoped he could find his self control.

* * *

**Fallen Angel : Helooooo. Sorry I'm late with the update. The thing is, my friend, Wise Ocean, she Betas and helps with the plot, but her Internet had been cut off for a while and since she's in another country, I had to put this on hold for a while.**

**Because we came up with this story together and are somewhat co writing (she mostly gives ideas sometimes), this is her story too, and I couldn't post another chapter without her approval.**

**A big thank you to those who favorite, alert and reviewed. Your support is much appreciated, for the both us.**

**Wise Ocean : Ok, first author's note here. First of all I must say that she is exaggerating my involvement. I read the chapter she writes and give opinions and ideas on what would make it better. But yes, we came up with the original idea together.**

**Thank you everyone who has supported us through this, and I hope you liked this chapter. Reviews are much needed, because Fallen Angel goes to depression when she doesn't get any.**

***The err in this chapter means error, fault. It meant that they would do something wrong. (Just in case anyone didn't pick it up. Can't be too careful.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Hello. We are back with a brand new chapter. **

**One thing, they didn't get two rooms, they got two suites.**

**Disclaimer : Still a girl.**

* * *

Her eyes were closed but he knew she wasn't sleeping. He wondered what was keeping her up. He knew why _he_ didn't want to sleep. The last time he had slept… Let's just say he wasn't a very big fan of the golden eyed girl.

Somehow his body had taken him to the bathroom were he had brushed his teeth and then to the bed. So there he was now, sprawled across the bed, his eyes closed and trying to go to sleep, but finding it impossible.

Nico bit back a sigh. He had been trying to sleep for at least an hour, to no end. He got up and took a piece of chocolate from the fridge, before going back to the bed, closing his eyes and hoping to drift off.

He did.

* * *

Nico splashed water over his face, blinking and trying to forget his disturbing dream. Angel was standing outside the bathroom, now in her pajamas(which was a tank top and a pair of shorts.), and looking at him worriedly. Apparently he had shouted and started thrashing, which was the point Angel had got up and went to the room to ask what was wrong, and had woken him up.

He put his hand to his forehead, regretting his wish to sleep. He should have known…

He got out of the bathroom, brushing past a nervous and worried Angel and heading to his room. He heard footsteps behind him and gathered she must be following him. He went inside and sat on his bed, but Angel just stood in front of him, holding a cup of water.

Even though her clothes(her very revealing clothes) were rumpled, she had dark circles under her eyes, and her long hair was a wild mess, he thought she looked very beautiful. And scary. She was glaring at him with those dark eyes of hers.

He didn't know what he looked like, but it most have been pretty pathetic because Angel's gaze softened a bit, and she handed him the cup of water. He nodded as he took it. "Thanks." He said, his voice hoarse. He drained the cup all in one and placed it on the nightstand. "Are you alright? …" She seemed like she wanted to say something else but held herself back, and brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"Why do you care?" He said, clearing his throat. She looked a bit taken aback. "I…. My nature I guess. I care about anyone or anything that deserves it I guess." She said it, shrugging. Nico decided she wasn't really thinking about it when she said it. "And what makes you think I deserve it?" He spit out angrily. It made him feel better. He was usually like this, another reason for people to stay away from him, but lately he had felt different.

This little spark of normalcy calmed him down. At a price however. Angel's hard glare returned. "You're right, from what I've seen so far you probably don't. Sweet nightmares." She said bitterly as she stormed out of his room. Nico sighed, dropping back unto the mattress. What was her deal? It's not like they even knew each other.

And that was when Nico realized she was trying. She was trying to get to know them, so she wouldn't feel the way he knew they were all feeling at the moment. Alone, helpless, and with no idea what they were going to do about the quest. Nico shook his head at himself, letting out a scoff. He was stupid.

It was the stupid dream's fault. He should have remembered. He shouldn't have wanted to fall asleep after the last time.

* * *

_Nico was in a field. It was filled with grass, and had a few trees here and there. Over by one of the trees there was a swing set with a girl on it. She looked about 10, with dark brown hair and golden eyes. She was staring straight at him._

_It happened so quick Nico wasn't even sure it did happen. The girl took one of her hands of the swing and motioned him over. Nico stared at her for a second, then as if being pulled by some invisible force he went over to her. She was just sitting there, looking up at him. She motioned him closer and he knew she wanted to say something to him._

_He bent down, sitting in front of her and she grabbed his face and hugged him. She smelled familiar, like… the underworld. Like death._

"_Murderer." It was like a virus. The word ate him as she let out a scream and snapped his neck, pushing him to the ground, and landing on top of him. He felt his neck heal and he pushed her off of him and ran. His vision went red again, and the scenery changed._

_He was in… New York. A street he couldn't recognize. It was dark, so he saw dark red and black. He took a tentative step forward, and the girl appeared next to a car for a second before disappearing. Everything in the street was broken and smashed. It was like a war had occurred and no one had survived._

_He went to the car, only to have her appear somewhere else. This went on for a while until he reached a spot where he guessed contained water. It was like a mini lake. She had appeared next to it, but now she didn't appear at all. Nico wasn't sure if it was water, as he saw it red. An idea came to him. "You gotta be kidding me."_

_He took a deep breath and… He jumped in._

_Immediately he knew it wasn't water. It was too thick, and sticky and…_

_Good Gods. He thought. It was blood._

_He struggled to get out, but the more he tried the deeper in he went. She appeared in front of him, completely calm. "Now you know how I felt." He kept struggling. He couldn't breathe, or think, or even defend himself if she attacked him now. "I hope you took a good look at your world Nico Di Angelo. Because it is over and this… This is what it will become."_

_Blood filled his mouth and went through his nose. He was drowning, going down….._

* * *

That was about the time Angel woke him up.

He realized now that if he wanted this quest to work, he would have to work with them. He was used to going solo, doing one man jobs, but this was a group quest, and if he didn't want to screw it up he'd learn to suck up his attitude and get along with them.

He got up from his bed and went to the living room, or whatever it was. Angel was there, sitting on the couch with a cup of something, a blanket around her and staring into oblivion. "Hi." She didn't even move. He sat next to her. "So that's how it's going to be?" She didn't answer. It was like he wasn't even there. He sighed, leaning back into the couch and closing his eyes.

"When I was two, I found this cat in our street. It was small, really small, and it was dying. So I took it home and fed it and washed it. I played with it and put it to sleep and all that. And when my mom got back from work and saw the little kitten, she screamed.

Now I was two, so I didn't understand a thing, I couldn't get why my mom locked my friend up and called my dad. I didn't know why they wanted to kill it. My kitten got aggressive when anyone but me went near her so they thought she was wild and they put her to sleep. Later that night when I was crying, my dad found me in the closet and he explained to me that the cat, was actually a tiger." Angel smiled, and she took a sip from her cup.

"A tiger? You made friends with a tiger?" He stared at her incredulously. "Hey, don't look at me like that. There is nothing wrong with tigers." She retorted defensively, wrapping herself up in the blanket even more. "Why exactly are you telling me this?" He asked carefully. He didn't want to upset her again. She looked at him for the first time since he sat next to her. "I'm sharing significant things. Your turn."

Nico searched his brain for something, anything meaningful to share. And he couldn't quite understand how that was something significant. Finally he lamely said, "My mother got blown up by Zeus when I was a kid." She fixed him with a knowing gaze, but didn't comment.

He was glad. He hated it when people said I'm sorry or looked at him with pity. He didn't want any. "I watched my best friend die when I was eleven."

"How did she die?"

"HIV." He didn't ask for further explanation, probably because he didn't want any. "My sister died when I was a kid."

"My sister, is still alive as far as I know." And that's when they hit it off. They went from significant to insignificant things like favorite color, best day, school, friends. Every time she said something, Nico felt like slapping himself for judging her character so wrong. He had seen her as an actress, she was anything but. She was strong, violent if you provoked her, smart, sweet, caring, funny and a lot of other things he hadn't taken her for.

Her Godly parent had placed her with a family and used the mist to make them all believe she was really their child. That's how she had a mother and father and a sister. "My feelings for them didn't change when I realized we weren't biologically related. They still felt like my family. But I couldn't stay. I was ordered to leave and start training because I was near the age monsters start coming."

He remembered what he had said about her to Elena, that she was too much like him to be his type, but A. he didn't have a type, and B. she was nothing like him and he meant that in the best way possible. She was a lot of the things people wanted to be. But she was also reckless, and usually didn't think of consequences. She was stubborn, hard to understand and rude, at times.

In other words, he thought she was brilliant.

But she wouldn't say who her Godly parent was. She kept joking and saying 'it's classified information', and then laughing at his face. "No really, why won't you tell me?"

"I can't." She threw up her shoulders and then sat up. "Will you look at the time! We have been talking for three hours and as much as I love chatting, we have to get some sleep. So, you will do well to go back to that bed of yours, and let me sleep." In other words, she was telling him to leave. It was an efficient enough way to stop his asking about her parent, but it was obvious to him.

"Fine. But I will find out sooner or later." He said as he made his way to the room. "Doubt it." He heard her say, and he could practically hear the smile in her words.

He shook his head as he dropped into the bed. Only then did he realize how tired he was.

_Fuck those dreams. I want to sleep._

And so he did.

* * *

_Knock knock knock knock….._

Nico groaned into his pillow. He didn't want to wake up. He was sleeping without dreams of any kind, and he was finally resting, but that infuriating sound, that knocking… It just wouldn't let him rest would it?

"What?" He yelled into Angel's face as he opened up the door. She looked at his amusedly and then said in a tone that showed suppressed laughter, "Elena and I are ready, you should get ready too."

"Ready for what exactly?" He asked in an annoyed tone, fighting the urge to try and fix his hair which right now was not short of Percy's unruly hair. "To start looking. Shilai isn't going to find itself. There are always clues for people who know what to look for, and I know what to look for. So get ready." She looked at him again, suppressing laughter.

"You um… you might want to put on some clothes, I think the weather is rather chilly. And even if it wasn't, I don't think it's wise to come out in the nude." She said with an amused smile as he realized he was standing there naked. "I'll see you in the living room, Elena's there." And with a light laugh she walked away, leaving him wondering why he was such an idiot.

* * *

**Fallen Angel : So sorry we haven't updated in a month guys, but we both had a lot on our hands, especially me. My brother was in a car accident so writing has been at the bottom of my list. Hope you can forgive me.**

**Wise : Hello. Anyway, the important thing is that we are back with another chapter. Thank you all for your support, reviews are much appreciated. They inspire us to keep going.**

**Now to answer the reviews : **

**Kthulu : Thank you, we hope it does.**

**Chaser Moonstone : We are glad she has. Hope you like the new chapter.**

**Work an Angle : Sorry, looks like we have to face your wrath, but we updated. That's what counts…. right?**

**Jason567 : Thank you.**

**Guest : Glad it does. Here is more for you to read.**

**Mrrockitbaby : That was never our intent. We just put them here so they could get to know each other better.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Here we are with yet another chapter. Hope you guys enjoy.**

**Disclaimer : We're both females.**

* * *

Nico went back into the room, opening his backpack and taking out clothes. He laid them on the bed, taking a quick shower, then getting ready and heading to the living room. The girls were sitting on the couch, talking to each other with expressions he couldn't identify. He saw Angel say something and then Elena nod.

He cleared his throat, making Angel turn to look at him.

"Oh good, you're here. Let's go, I'll explain on the way." Nico was bewildered. Where were they going if she didn't know where Shilai was?

* * *

"So what we have to do, is to find the clues. It's kind of like a treasure hunt. Um….. The first clue is always the sign of one of the Gods. When you see that sign for what it is, a monster will find you. I'm saying monster, 'cause I don't know what will come. We need to kill it, then when it dies we'll find the next clue in the remains."

_Peachy._

"How do you know all this?" Nico asked. He had shotgun and Angel was driving, leaving Elena the backseat. Even though Angel had put her hair into a ponytail, the wind that blasted on them blew it around her face and occasionally, on Nico. Whoever Angel's Godly parent was, they were one hell of a God. She or He had sent them a black Ferrari. Angel, of course, jumped in the driver's seat fasten than you could say Medusa.

They had been driving for about eight hours, it had been early morning when they left, and now it was noon. The sun's heat bared down on them, but the wind cooled it off. Also, every once in a while the wind smelled putrid.

"I know all this because I've been there before." She said, a hand flying to her face to push hair away. Nico's mouth opened.

"Close your mouth before a fly gets in it." Elena said bitterly, causing him to close his mouth. "If you've been there before, then why don't you take us straight there Miss know it all?" It was not his imagination, Elena held loathing in her voice. Angel smiled sourly even though Elena couldn't see her.

"It's not that easy goody two shoes. I'm pretty sure they relocated since I left." She said sarcastically.

"Meaning?" Nico asked, in hopes of stopping a fight. He really didn't want two demigod women to fight with him in the middle. Regular women were bad enough. Angel took a deep breath.

"Meaning that the doorway to Shilai changes every few months. Security reasons." She said.

"How did you learn of this place anyway? Why were you there?" Elena asked, jealousy and dislike evident in her face and voice.

"None of your business. Don't you know it's rude to pry?" Elena opened her mouth to retort but Nico cut in.

"Shut it, both of you." He shouted. Elena just slumped back in her seat, but Angel let out a scoff.

"And here I was, thinking I made progress with you last night." She said, loud enough for him to hear, but not loud enough that Elena would hear. Nico opened his mouth, but then closed it when she held up a hand as if to say 'leave it alone'.

He could see that she was pursing her lips together, and judging by her jaw, she was gritting her teeth. _Great, now I can't even ask where we're going right now._

After a few hours of silent driving, they pulled into the parking space at a diner. Angel let her hair loose and got out of the car.

"You coming or what?" She said to Nico and he got out of the car too.

"Not you." She said to Elena. Before Elena could even protest she continued, "You watch the car. It's a bad neighborhood." She smiled sweetly and tossed Elena the keys which she caught with resentment, and as Angel turned away Nico saw Elena letting out a silent shriek. He laughed to himself as they entered the diner. The bell chimed as they opened the door, signaling their arrival, but no one looked at them. Everyone was engrossed in their own little world.

"So what are we doing here?" He asked Angel who had taken off her blue jacket and put it on a chair, sitting down. He sat next to her, but kept his leather jacket on. The diner wasn't the sharpest sword in the armory, it's faded paint was an unsettling shade of yellow, the smell was too sweet, and it could use a good cleaning, but no one seemed to mind. Everyone was satisfied and happy, all talking and laughing. His mood changed from nonchalant to depressed.

"We are here for information. I know a guy." Angel said, resting her arms on the table. She looked around expectantly, while she rubbed the back of her neck. That was the only sign that she wasn't as cool as she looked, because every time she was nervous, she'd rub the back of her neck. Nico raised his eyebrows.

"He works here." His eyebrows traveled farther up. "What? Some of us have to work for a living." She said defensively.

"And you're not in that some." And amused voice said from behind him. Angel's face lit up like he'd never seen it before and she sprang from her seat to hug the guy. Nico turned around and looked at him for the first time. He was shorter than her, but had a stocky build. His auburn hair was shaved like a soldiers and he looked to be in his early thirties. Nico immediately didn't like him, he made Nico's mood go from depressed to depressed and angry. Very angry. Wants to strangle the mystery man angry.

"Allan, thanks for agreeing to see me." Angel said as they broke apart.

"Are you kidding? I'd do anything for you, you know that." Nico like Allan less with every passing moment. They sat down. Allan was wearing a long sleeved blouse with jeans, with an apron on them.

"Allan this is Nico. He's on the quest with me." Angel said carefully, her eyes traveling between them nervously.

"Nice to meet you. Shouldn't there be three of you?" Allan said as he shook Nico's hand. He had a strong grip, Nico noted.

"There is. Goody two shoes is with the car." Angel said. Allan sighed and shook his head at her.

"Say no more." Apparently he knew her well. Angel smiled. She started to explain everything that had happened since she arrived at camp, and Nico stopped listening after a while. He felt left out at his table, Angel and Allan both talked about things he didn't know. Early adventures, memories, inside jokes…. It was pointless to listen. He looked around.

Everything looked so normal and everyone was so happy it hurt. His chest tightened when he saw a woman, a mother, who was feeding her baby boy while his elder sister kept scaring him and making him cry.

_That could have been us…._

He stopped that train of thought. He didn't need to hold a pity party for himself, not right now, not ever. He was, in some ways lucky. His life wasn't all that bad….. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the words Angel was uttering. Finally.

"… and so, we need to get to Shilai. I'm pretty sure the prophecy meant there. And since you know one of the keepers…." She looked at him sideways with hope showing on her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You want the location of the first clue?" Allan said in a knowing voice with another sigh.

"Please. These demigods only have four days left." Angel said, looking at him in anticipation.

"I can't do that." Angel let out a groan and banged her head on the table.

"But I can give you the second clue. You guys just have to figure it out." Angel's head snapped up. Her forehead was red from where she had slammed it on the table.

"Thank you thank you thank you! I could kiss you right now." She said, a beautiful smile taking over her face. _So why don't you?_ Nico thought bitterly. Allan laughed.

"I think the missus would mind. I'll write the clue down for you." He got up and Angel touched her forehead tentatively with an 'Ouch'.

"He's married?" Nico asked her, his eyes following Allan as he went behind the counter.

"Yeah." Angel said with a smile, looking at Allan and rubbing her forehead. "I know his wife. Lovely woman."

"What is he?" He asked curiously.

"He's a human follower of the Gods. You have no idea how helpful they can be. They have connections."

"Like keepers?" He asked. "What are _they_?"

"Aren't you full of questions?" She said with a slight smile. "They're the only ones who know where Shilai is. They make the clues. They usually test people who want to go there and then tell them where the clues are, but we don't have time for being tested, so I came to Allan. Even if he couldn't provide me with the location of the first clue, I know other people."

Nico registered her words as Allan came back and gave her a paper. "Why did it take so long?" Angel asked him.

"Some lady grabbed me and made me write down her orders." Allan shuddered. "Think on it. I wrote down the address of a hotel near here for you guys too. Bye kiddo." Angel took her jacket and hugged Allan, then going out of the door, the bell chiming behind her.

"It was nice to meet you Allan." Allan smiled and shook his hand.

"It didn't seem that way before you knew I was married." Nico opened and closed his mouth, but Allan just laughed, clapping him on the back. "She's wonderful isn't she?" He said as they looked out the window at Angel who was putting on her jacket and braiding her hair. "Take care of her for me will you?" Nico nodded at the older man. "Bye kid." Allan said as Angel honked as to tell him to get out already. He left the diner and something came hurtling towards his face. He grabbed by instinct.

"You're driving." Angel said and he realized they were the car keys. A slight smirk came on his face.

* * *

Nico went inside his suite, closing the door and dropping his bag on the floor. This hotel (thank Allan), had three suites available, so he didn't have to share with Angel again. Not that he minded sharing with her… he did but…

He put a hand to his head.

"Which one is it numskull?" He asked himself aloud. He honestly didn't know what was wrong with him. He always felt protective and hostile around people he didn't know, she was the first person that didn't make him want to hit her and run. That was something. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she was more honest than anyone he knew. She had told him so much about herself and her past, private things… and they had only known each other for a few weeks.

But then again, he had shared too. He had sat there with her, he had stared at her when she was looking elsewhere or telling stories, he had fought the urge to tuck her wild hair behind her ears, he had told things about himself that no one knew about him, he had talked about his adventures, he had laughed with her. Why?

He plopped down on the couch (it was bouncy), pulling at his hair. What was wrong with him? He didn't feel anything for her, it was impossible. He couldn't. It wasn't for lack of trying, he _was_ seventeen. It was that he never felt anything, and he had tried with some very amazing girls.

_But none of them were from your world. And none of them were _her.

He wanted to hit his head on the wall. He couldn't possibly like her in that way. He had only really talked to her the night before… but it was a long talk, and very detailed. After that they had enough information about each other to say that they knew each other for years. It sure felt that way.

But no. He shook his head. He did not like someone he had to go to a quest with. Especially a quest this weird. And she wasn't completely trust worthy. He didn't know who her parent was, and she refused to say why had she gone to Shilai. She had strange contacts and knew people he hadn't even heard of, she-

_Stop thinking about her and go to sleep you moron._

He sighed. Fine, he would take a nap. Angel had insisted that she inspect the clue alone first, then they would think on it together. Nico didn't realize what difference it made but wasting their time, but after the glare Angel gave him and Elena, neither of them could find their voices to protest.

He sprawled himself across the couch, not bothering with a pillow or anything. It was just a nap after all…..

* * *

Angel splashed water across her face. She was tired, but she had to check out the clue. Well, it could wait a few minutes. Her mind drifted to Nico. The kid drove like a madman. She had yelled at him for thirty minutes after they got to the hotel, by the time she was done yelling, Elena had gotten the suites. She hated it when people drove recklessly. She knew why they liked it, it was fun, but didn't they have better judgment?

_Of course not. Most of the people who drive recklessly are male. So no good judgment there._

She raised an eyebrow at herself in the mirror, then took a towel off the wall and dried her face. She picked up her bag on her way to the room, and took out 'the' phone, sending a text.

_We'll probably be in Shilai by tomorrow. I have a few guesses about the clue, but I'll make it out. I'll keep you posted. Love you._

She hit send and waited as the text was sent, then threw 'the' phone back in the bag, this time taking her phone out and texting Chiron. She practically told him the same thing, without the love. She dug the clue from her pocket. She was afraid to open it. She sent the texts because she knew she wouldn't be able to figure out the clue immediately.

She opened it tentatively and looked at it. "Is this a joke?" Written on the other side of the paper (which didn't contain the address for the hotel), was four words.

_Right under your nose._

* * *

**Fallen Angel : Hello. I will just say that I only wrote until the part where Nico thinks 'peachy'. The rest was written by Wise. I've been occupied by the hospital and I couldn't' write at all, so she did.**

**Wise : I know I'm not as good as her, but I hope you guys liked the chapter. I wrote this because she's busy and I'm about to be busy. School will be starting again soon so…..**

**Time to answer the reviews.**

**Work an Angle : Thank you. And here's your chapter.**

**Chaser Moonstone : You should keep your feelings for later. The actual action hasn't started yet.**

**Jason567 : You're welcome.**

**Nic-n'-Nyx : This was my favorite review. I love it when people give constructive criticism, it helps me improve my writing. I hope this chapter was better. And Fallen Angel did what I usually do for the chapters, beta and changing things or adding things here and there.**

**And Nico will be hurt by 'She', but he won't die. I can assure you all though, someone will die by the end of this story. Keep the criticism coming, it makes me happy to know that I'm fixing things. If I am. And I was not at all offended by what you wrote, it made me laugh.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Hello! Another chapter is here for you, and please, do not try to kill us. We can explain the long wait.**

**Disclaimer : We are girls for Zeus' sake!**

* * *

"This has to be a joke." Nico couldn't stop staring at the words written on that little piece of paper. They were sitting in Angel's suite (They had given back the other suites. One was enough for them) while she was cooking. The smell of the home cooked meal was intoxicating. The last time Nico had had a home cooked meal was….. Well, he couldn't remember. He could not understand why people loved fast food so much. It sucked.

"Are you sure Allan didn't-?"

"I'm sure Nico. Allan wouldn't screw with me like that, I have known the man for five years, heck, I lived with him and his wife for three months. I know them. I know him. This is the clue." She repeated the sentence for what felt like the hundredth time. He just couldn't accept it. Elena had long given up, she was sitting on the floor, playing checkers with herself.

"You two are like an old married couple." She would mutter every few hours. Nico was starting to feel it. If they didn't get this problem solved in the next few hours, he was filing for a divorce. He couldn't even bring himself to smirk at his joke. Angel however, seemed to be suffering the worst. She almost cried once, when he yelled at her. Nico flinched inwardly. Definitely an old married couple.

"Look, let's just eat now OK? We haven't eaten anything all day. Gods bless Allan, but I don't trust the food they make there." Finally, they agreed on something. Angel started taking dishes out of the dishwasher (they were all dirty when she found them, or so she said. They looked fine to Nico, and this resulted in another fight about her being a neat freak). She looked like she was about to drop. Elena was watching her with a sort of glee. Nico shook his head once, then got up and went to the kitchen.

He touched her arm lightly, making her jump. "You OK?" She rubbed her eyes and turned to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine just…."

"Frustrated?" She smiled lightly, and he felt relief. She hadn't smiled, smirked, or even shown any feeling other than anger and frustration since he opened his door and she said they should all move into one suite.

His relief however, disappeared when he saw her in the cabinet's glass. Her face was more distorted than he had ever seen it, it was because of the dirty glass, he realized. "Nico?" He tore his eyes from the glass and looked down at Angel. She looked worried. "Are you alright?" She asked him, her eyes narrowing slightly and her smile had disappeared as though it had never been there. She turned her head to look at the glass, but there was nothing there. Not anymore.

"Yeah, why?" He said, regaining his composure. She looked slightly confused, and she stared at him for a few moments before pursing her lips together.

"Nothing um….. Can you help me make the table?" She said with a smile that looked out of place. Fake. Nico's jaw locked.

"Sure." He managed to get out. Elena was leaning on a chair at the table, checking her nails.

"What is it with you two?" She said a little haughtily. Nico felt a little disgust. What was her problem? He took the dishes Angel gave him and carried them to the table. The smell of chicken and rice almost knocked him off his feet. He hadn't realized how hungry he was.

They ate lunch silently. Although it could hardly be called lunch, it was five in the afternoon. Everyone was exhausted from the previous hours. Nico had to strain to even pick up his spoon. Angel had her head down, and she was barely eating. Elena on the other hand was eating like there was no tomorrow. The food was delicious, but Nico couldn't enjoy it. He felt as though he had wronged Angel.

He knew that sounded out of place and that it wasn't true, but he couldn't help how he was feeling. He saw the way she looked at him when she talked, she was counting on him, and he was too busy going insane to help her. He saw it in her eyes as she gazed at a point above Elena's head, refusing to meet his eyes. She was upset, and not just with him. Her body was too relaxed, she was faking it. And from what she had once said about her appetite , he figured she wasn't one to take a bite every ten minutes.

Elena left for one of the bedrooms (there were two) as soon as they were done, leaving Nico and Angel to clean up. He couldn't help it, she just looked so tired. "Don't worry about it, I'll clean up." He told her, taking her almost full plate and placing it on top of his own.

Angel didn't say anything, just closed her eyes for a second and then left the dining room. The suite was as good as a house. Too bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, toilet, kitchen, and even dining room. However it was too… polished to be called a home. If Nico had to see it as a person, the image that came to mind was a stiff postured man in a suit with a fake smile and cold eyes. That was how it made him feel, cold. Every time Nico's gaze fell out the window in front of him as he washed the dishes, he felt like he was in another world. It was spring, and the world was full of color, but the house was a gathering of steel, blue and white. No life.

He let out a sigh. This was officially the worst quest he had ever been on and that counted the prank the Stoll brothers pulled which made him go on an incredibly boring quest for three months. At least he knew what he was doing.

Why wouldn't she just share what she knew? Did she have to be so damn mysterious?

He sighed again. It kept surprising him, how much he cared for her. He supposed she was a friend, though it was too soon to tell for him. He had never gotten this close to someone, let alone this fast, and it scared him. She stirred something in him from the beginning that he didn't want to feel.

As Nico dried the last dish he heard faint noises coming from the living room, and then something crashed. He immediately dropped the dish and took out his sword, running to the living room. There she was, a crystal knife in hand and fighting a dog. A giant dog. It sat on top of her, it's mouth opened up and snarling, exposing it's disgusting yellow teeth. Even from the distance Nico could smell the putrid air around it.

He unfroze and charged from behind, cutting it's head off as it disintegrated on top of Angel and Elena came rushing in the room. Nico grabbed Angel. "Are you hurt?" She seemed too stunned to speak, but Nico could see blood on her. And saliva. _Ugh, disgusting._ He thought.

He shook her urgently, bringing her out of shock. "Are you hurt?" He asked her frantically.

"It bit me." She said in a flat tone. Nico turned to Elena, who seemed rooted to the spot. "Get her some ambrosia and nectar, _now._" He growled with force and Elena ran to her room. Nico picked Angel up from the ground, and placed her on the couch. Tears were slipping out of her eyes.

"Stop crying." He said, more softly than his last words. He didn't know how to handle crying women.

"I can't." She whispered, staring at his face.

"Of course you can. They're just tears and-"

"No I mean I can't. I can't lead this quest. I have no idea what I'm looking for, and I'm too distracted by you to gather my thoughts." Nico felt himself pale slightly. Did she realize what she was saying?

"What did I do to distract you?" He mumbled quietly but she heard him.

"You just… You act weird. I'm curious. And you're good looking so sue me for checking out your ass." He laughed outright at that. Clearly the blood loss had affected her. _Speaking of which, why hasn't Elena come back?_

Just as he was about to call for her, she appeared with the Godly food and drink in her hand. "She still alive?" Elena said with some distaste.

"Really Elena? Now is not the time." Nico said, glaring at her and making her flinch. She handed him the nectar canteen and he made Angel drink some (she coughed and spluttered some of it on his face), and then tore a bit of ambrosia, feeding it to her. She fell asleep after that, and Nico and Elena sat on chairs next to her, keeping watch. They were both barely staying awake, eyes dropping every few seconds before they shook their heads.

"Look I'm sorry alright?" Elena said suddenly after Nico glared at her every time she glanced at Angel's sleeping form. She was still on the couch, but now cleaned up a bit. Nico had also draped a blanket on her, despite Elena's eye roll.

"You should be. Do you hate her enough to want her to die?" He asked her, his tone something between curious and mad. What was the deal between those two anyway?

"No I don't. I just… I don't like her, OK?" She said defensively.

"By the way I've been meaning to ask, why don't you two like each other?" Elena sighed at his question like she had been expecting it.

"Well I don't know why she hated me at first sight but… she makes me feel small." Nico's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "From the first time we saw each other she was like this kick-ass warrior and she's smart and beautiful and has this sorta bad girl vibe to her, she makes me feel insignificant. She keeps calling me goody two shoes like I'm… I dunno one of those girls who is a law freak and was a teachers pet and even if I were all those things, she makes it sound like such a bad thing." Elena took a deep breath and brushed some of her sandy hair behind her ear.

"And you thought that acting like that was going to fix it?" He was referring to her horrid and well... bitchy attitude and she knew it.

Elena sighed, pouting her lips slightly and looking at him with the expression of a child caught red handed. "I thought that maybe if I made her think I wasn't what she said, that she wouldn't... she wouldn't..."

"Act the way she did." Elena nodded , biting the inside of her cheek. "You know that it's not anyone's freaking business what you're like right?" She nodded again with a small smile, but he knew it was fake.

_What is it with me being stuck with unhappy women?_

Nico felt a surge of protectiveness over Elena and after looking at her big azure eyes he realized why. His first impression of her was right. She was, in some ways as innocent as a child. He felt the need to protect her from anything, and anyone. He also felt annoyance towards Angel. Before he thought it was just a mutual hate thing, like some people just have, but now he saw that it was not.

His initial impression of her had been washed away when he saw the way she acted towards Angel, Elena's explanations still didn't mean she should have acted as bad when Angel was on the verge of dying, but-

"And also, she has _really_ thick hair." Nico made a face at her, and then frowned, all the while stifling his laughter at her childish comment. "What? You can't blame for being jealous, look at my hair!" She grabbed a fistful of her hair to prove her point and Nico put his hands up in surrender.

"Go take a nap. There are bags under your eyes." She smiled and got up.

"I could say the same thing about you." Nico turned his head back to Angel's sleeping form as Elena's footsteps echoed around the living room.

Nico tried to get comfortable in his chair, but it was impossible, the chair was hard and metallic. He looked at the clock. 9 PM. His eyes widened. How had the time passed so fast? He glanced back at Angel. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a few minutes would it?

He decided she would be fine. Just as he was about to get up a darkness claimed him. A darkness called sleep. He passed out stone cold on his chair.

* * *

Nico woke up to the sound of shuffling around the room. He opened his eyes groggily and groaned. His muscles ached from the uncomfortable position he had slept in. He stretched his arms, suppressing another groan.

That was when he noticed Angel shuffling through her bag, looking for something. "When did you wake up?" She jumped a bit but didn't look up, still rummaging through her bag. Finally she gave up and started emptying the bag unto the floor.

"I could ask you the same. I woke up a few minutes ago." She said in a very weird way. She didn't look fine.

"And what has you looking for….?" He asked, since he didn't know what she was looking for. At the same time she pulled at her hair and got up from the floor. The place had been turned into a mess. She had turned everything inside out looking for… whatever she was looking for.

"I'm looking for my phone, I can't find it." She held a finger up to stop him from talking. "When I woke up a few minutes ago I didn't wake up empty handed. I woke up with an epiphany. We have been looking at the clue as some sort of joke, not as an actual clue. And when you look at it as an actual clue, it's pretty obvious."

Several questions were running through Nico's head as Angel bounced around the room, and he finally decided which one to ask first. "Did you have a demigod dream?" He said in an unsure tone, looking at her like she was a talking rabbit. Angel got up from her position on the floor (she was looking underneath the couch) and turned to face him.

"Sort of. That's not the point. The point is what's under our nose." She told him, still turning around frantically. Nico's eyebrows furrowed as he thought of what she said, but then he suddenly sat up straight with shock, making his muscles creak.

"Um… Angel? Isn't that your phone?" He asked, a bit confused.

"What? Where?"

"In your pocket." He said with a tone that implied she was an idiot. There was a bulge in the pocket of her jeans and sure enough, when she reached her hand inside it came out with her cell phone. Her jaw locked and she let out a small laugh.

"Nice one Angel. Real Smooth." She said to herself. "What are you smiling about?" She asked him, caught a bit off guard by his gaze at her.

"Oh, nothing." It had hit him that that was the exact same thing he had said the first time they had met, because he had been speechless. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She answered, typing frantically into her phone.

"Are you on drugs?" He asked her seriously, staring at her expectantly. Angel nearly dropped her phone.

"What?! No! No, I am not on drugs! Why would you think that?" She said, going back to her phone.

"Well, you're just acting a little.. Ummm… how to put it….. Psychotic." She looked at him with shock and he smiled at her sarcastically.

"Hey, you're awake." That was Elena's greeting as she walked into the room, rubbing her eyes and trying to smooth down her hair.

"Yeah I'm - YES!" Both Nico and Elena jumped at her outburst as Angel pumped her fist into air and smiled triumphantly.

"What?" He and Elena said simultaneously. She smiled happily.

"I got the clue." She said merrily. Elena opened her mouth and raised her hand, but seemed to give up on whatever she wanted to say. Before Nico could recover from his shock, Angel continued, "It said right under our nose right? When I passed out, my parent showed me a memory of mine. I can't believe I didn't remember this before, but there was this one article in a newspaper about a month ago I think, it was about this town that had gone under lock-down because the people had gone crazy saying there were monsters around them."

"Why is that important?" Nico asked her. So the town might have been terrorized with monsters, or the people had gone crazy. That didn't help them with the clue.

"That's important, because of the town's name." She held up her phone to Nico's face, showing that she had dug up the article. He read out loud :

**"Town goes crazy!**

**_Two months ago reports of giants birds flying over the town of Red Lips was reported and now…"_**

Nico stopped reading. "Lips?" Elena said, her mouth open.

"Lips." Angel confirmed, nodding. "Pack up guys, we're going to Shilai."

* * *

**Phew! This is Wise here. I'm wrapping things up and all. Hope everyone liked the chapter. Sorry for the long wait, I'm in exam season and Fallen Angel has writers block. Again. Insert eye roll here.**

**Also, I've been having Internet problems and all so…. Sorry again. Though this chapter is our longest one yet.**

**Alright, time for the reviews.**

**Work an Angle : Hope that answers your question about Elena and Angel.**

**Nic-n'-Nyx : Thank you. As always, I love your reviews more than I can say. Fallen Angel doesn't really respond to reviews or whatever. She just writes and all and dumps the rest on me.**

**Not that I mind.**

**Thanks for pointing out the describing thing, although I kinda already knew that one. Neither me or Fallen Angel are good at describing. Yet. Hopefully we'll get better though.**

**I'm glad you approve of the romance. And we won't make it Twilight style. Personally, I feel that falling in love that soon and that cheesy, is just….. Not right.**

**Also, we would never give up on a story. Maybe give a really really really late update, but no giving up. So you needn't worry. And if we do ever give up, (that is a very big if) we will post an author's note saying so.**

**I was really happy when I read the part about how you liked the characters so much and all. Characters are my thing. I do all the character related stuff. And everyone's behavior and all is determined by me so…. Thanks. Besides Angel though. She's based on someone.**

**P.s : If you guess something about the plot and want to say it, send me a pm. I might divulge something. But don't post it on a review. You never know, maybe someone who hasn't guessed will read that review and it will kind of be like a spoiler to them, whether it's correct or not.**

**Jason567 : Glad I've got you on edge.**

**Rachel Mantegna : Copy that. So sorry we updated late but…. problems and all. Hope you like the new chapter.**


End file.
